1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring a lens, and more particularly, to a device for transferring a lens, which can be used in photographing apparatuses such as cameras and camcorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses such as cameras, camcorders, and the like have a focusing or zoom function. To perform such focusing or zoom function, a lens should be moved to a new position in some cases. Accordingly, a device for transferring the lens in an optical axis direction is required.
To transfer a lens in an optical axis direction, conventional devices for transferring a lens generally include a lens frame into which a lens is mounted, a guide for guiding the transferring of the lens frame, and a transferring device for transferring the lens frame in an optical axis direction. In addition, a variety of devices for transferring a lens have been developed according to the structure and kind of photographing apparatuses in which devices for transferring a lens are installed.
In particular, recently, as a small-sized portable photographing apparatus such as a digital camera has become popular, a device for transferring a lens, which occupies less space inside a portable photographing apparatus and can stably operate, is being developed.